Taking a Chance
by RandomRandoms14
Summary: AU "For the next eleven years, I tried to work up the nerve to talk to you." "Without success," I add. "Without success." But what if he did?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Its RandomRandoms14 again! And this is my first ever Hunger Games Fanfiction! On a side not for fans of my Lemonade Mouth fanfictions, I am working on new chapters since I figured out how to write on my new/ temporary computer! If you want more info, check out my recent update video on youtube!

Okay, since this my first HG fanfic, it may start out slow and as a heads up I have found out I **suck **at writing in a boys POV! So lets hope this doesnt turn out bad.

oh! And I DO NOT own the Hunger Games. All credit goes to the brilliant writer who brought us Peeta and Katniss, Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Peeta's POV

"Peeta!" my mother shouts, making her way to the back of the bakery. "Hurry up and back the rest of the bread! There are people waiting and they're not paying us good money to wait on your slow service!"

I sighed walking over to the oven. My mom was always like this, and if you didn't followe orders, you'd pay for it. I was just about to put fresh dough in the oven when I heard my mother shouting at someone outside. She said something about Seam brats. I hurried outside to see what she was upset about. I peered out from behind my mom, and found myself staring at _her. _Katniss Everdeen. The girl I have been in love with since I was five years old. When I saw her face, my heart broke. She looked so poor and helpless and that she hadn't eaten in days. She appeared to be going through our trash. She was starving. I followed my mother back in the bakery, who was mumbling how she was tired of Seam kids wondering through her trash. I knew immediately that I had to help her somehow, I couldn't let her starve. I thought quickly and did the first thing that popped into my head. I took to loaves of bread and practically dropped them into the oven. Soon enough, as I suspected, my mother was over in an instant. I stared down at my feet while I heard her rant on, rather loudly, that I was foolish boy who was good for nothing. I only looked up when she raised her rolling pin into the air. I shut my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the blow. The pin smacked afainst my cheak. She shoved the two loaves of bread into my arms, and pushed me out the back door and into the rain.

"Feed it to the pig, you stupic creature! Why not? No one decent will buy burned bread!" she yelled from inside.

I walk over to the pig trough and threw little pieces in. From the corned of my eye I could see Katniss sitting up against a tree, eyeing my curiously. I had to act now. I glanced at the bakery then back at the pig. I took the chance to toss the loaves to her. I made my way back into the bakery, fighting myself to not look back, and shut the door.

I took a moment to press my hand to my cheak that was burning and pain shot through me at the tought. It hurt.

But for Katniss it was worth it.

* * *

><p>The next day at school I didn't see her at all. Not until she and her sister met in the school yard. I watched her and eventually her eyes met mine. <em> Did she catch me staring? <em> I looked away, cheaks burning. _Why couldn't I just work up the nerve to talk to her? _When I looked up again I saw her picking up a dandelion. And like that, she was gone.

That day, I silently vowed I would get myself to talk to Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

><p>Short, I know but still what do you think? Dont worry it'll get better!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Hellooo lovely readers! I know I promised chapter a few days ago but I had no ideas for how I wanted to start this. But now that I do, I wanted to say that this IS going to be different than the book. I dont think I'm going to put them in the games, and Katniss is not going to be so stubborn to ignore Peeta. Okay so lets get to the story!

Chapter 1

Katniss' POV

I snapped my head away. I had caught myself staring again. I seem to always do that. I'll be listening to the teacher rant on about the history of Panem, and then I'll find myself staring right at _him. _Peeta Mellark. Ever since that day four years ago. He did something I could never, ever in a million years repay him for. He saved my life. And not just mine, but my sister's, Prim, who I love. I haven't found a way to thank him. I can't just go up to him and be like 'hey, thanks for not letting me starve to death'. Ever since that day, I have been providing for my family. I started hunting, using the knowledge my father shared with me many years ago. I met Gale that year as well. Gale is my best friend and hunting partner. We share many similarities. We're from the Seam, have dark hair and gray eyes, hunt and provide for our families, and both lost our father's in a mine explosion. The only thing different is that he's 18, and I am 16. Peeta's my age though. Gosh, why are my thoughts drifting back to him? And why am I comparing him to Gale. I shouldn't be. Gales my best friend and Peeta... well we're nothing. We've never even spoken. I wish we have though. There are some days where I catch him glancing over at me, and every time I hope he'll come and talk to me. I love his voice. I bite my lip so I won't smile while he is speaking in class, he has such a way with words. I don't smile often and he can be one of the only people who bring it out of me, even though he probably doesn't even remember that day when we were 12. That day that changed my life.

Peeta's POV:

Today is the day. Today is the day I am going to talk to _her. _Katniss Everdeen. With her brown hair, always weaved into a braid, and her pretty gray eyes. She's well liked around school. Well, atleast by most of the boys. I know because I often hear people talking about her, but that she's to stubborn to even try. Well, stubborn or not, I still want to talk to her. The bell rang in class, signalling the end of the day. I stood up and stole a glance towards her. It might just be me, but I thought I saw her look at me too. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. No, I'm imagining things. She probably doesn't remember that day. The days I gave her the bread, when she was starving.

I made my way outside the school, I saw her waiting for her sister in her usual spot. _This my chance. _I began to walk in her direction, she turned when she heard me coming. Most be hunter's reflex. I know she's a hunter, my dad always buys her squirrels. Her eyes are full of curiosity and they narrow as I get closer. Suddenly my heartbeat quickens and I can almost hear it. Am I really that nervous?

"Hey," I greet casually.

"Hello," she says softly.

Okay, this is good so far. She hasn't chased me off, _yet. _Maybe its because she doesn't know who I am.

"I'm the bakers son." I tell her. "You sell squirrels to-"

"I know who you are, Peeta." she says with a small chuckle.

So she does know me! And I got her to smile, at least a little. I grin.

"I'm just suprised you know who I am." Katniss continues.

My smile falters, but I keep it up. How could she think I don't know who she is. I don't want to tell her I remember giving her the bread, because she may not think it's a big deal, but for me, its the first and only time we _ever _interacted.

"Well we do have most classes together." Its true, but thats not the only reason why.

"Oh, right." she whispers. Her eyes travel down to the ground.

"So, um. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out some time?" I blurt out.

Her head jolted back up to face me. Her eyes wide, and I could almost see the corners of her lips fight from rising.

"Really? I mean, are really even friends?" she asks, clearly nervous as well.

I smile. "I hope we can be."

Katniss' POV

I try not to smile. I cannot let him know how eager I am. _He _wants to hang out with _me! _Why? I have not idea, but I'm not questioning.

"Well then sure! Sounds great." I answer.

His smile brightens. "So whenever your free?" he asks.

"Well, how about today after I take Prim home?" I spill out without thinking.

"Okay. Perfect. Come by the bakery in thirty minutes." he says.

"Alright!" I smile, but the tiniest bit.

"Okay see you Katniss." he grins starting off toward his house.

I bite my lip watching him walk away.

"Katniss? Wasn't that Peeta Mellark, the baker's son?" I hear Prims sweet voice say behind me.

I nod, still not facing her, but the ghost of where Peeta walked away. "Mmhmm."

"Are you friends?" she questions, her voice full of hope.

I sigh, thinking back to Peeta's previous words.

"I hope we can be."


End file.
